What is it about Mickie?
by ForMyQueen
Summary: Angelina Love decides she'd like to spice things up in her relationship with Velvet Sky. What does she have in mind, and will Velvet agree to it? Where do Mickie and the others come in? Mickie/Tara/Angelina/Velvet/A.J.Styles/Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Rated M for femslash and smut. **

**Hope you enjoy! :-D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_Angelina's P.O.V._

"Morning, baby" I see Velvet shift under the covers.

"Morning" I answer, somewhat less than enthusiastically.

"Why so serious? Something upsetting you?" I look down at her. What do I tell her? Upsetting me...nothing's upsetting me. Nothing, but this thought that's been running around my brain, rearranging all my other thoughts like a pastry cook does cupcakes. A thought I can't get rid of, despite my sincere efforts.

"Nothing, it's just..." I stop. I don't know how to phrase this properly. Is there even a proper way to phrase this? She's gonna flip. As soon as I tell her, she's gonna flip, and I'll be to blame.

"Angel, come on. You know you can tell me anything. Just please, baby. Whatever it is, we can discuss it and find a solution together. You know how much I love you. I'll give anything for you to be happy."

"I know, babe." I really do know. Velvet loves me just as much as I love her. We've been together for what, two years now? But even before that, we knew what we had was special. We've always been highly attracted to each other; the chemistry is undeniable. And she's been completely amazing all this time we've been together. Which means, I have to tell her. I owe her as much. If we're to remain this close, I need to be honest with her one hundred percent. Ah, screw it. Good. Luck. To. Me.

"Babe..." I meet her gaze. She stares back, curious. "Remember when Madison used to be part of "The Beautiful People"?" She scoffs, rolling her eyes. OK, not a good start. "I mean, before her ditching us for Hernandez. We had some pretty good times, the three of us. Wouldn't you say?"

"Hah! Hernandez? Please...We both know it was because "Mexican America" consists of _four_, while "The Beautiful People" of only _two_. Do the math yourself." _Not_ getting my drift, Velvet, _not_ getting it.

"Like I said, babe, think of the _good _times." I put emphasis on "good". Maybe she'll catch on.

"Yes, but so what? They're over now. All over." Then again, maybe not...

"And, let me remind you, it was _her_ choice to break us up. And now she wants back in, doesn't she? I knew it!" I can see Velvet fuming, which is not a good sign. How am I to tell her now what's really been keeping me awake at night? Is she going to react this way? Or worse? Courage, Angelina, courage. You're Angelina Love. _The_ Angelina Love. I think you can handle a little girlfriend drama. Of course you can. Sure you can! Oh...help?

"Babe...this isn't about Madison." That seems to have got her interest.

"Oh?" She turns back to face me.

"No. It's actually about...Mickie."

"Mickie...Mickie James?" Oh, Velv. Not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, are we?

"Of course Mickie James, do you know any other Mickies here at TNA?"

"Fine. What about her?" She raises an eyebrow in anticipation. I give her the look.

"Babe...focus." She still looks at me expectantly. Aw, shucks. Must I really spell it out for her?

"OK...babe...I wan-..would like us...To have a three-way with Mickie James." The last part of the sentence I blurt out, hopefully it is clear enough for Velvet to hear. I don't think I could say this twice. Strangely, my Velvet doesn't respond. No, in fact she's gone awfully quiet. That's not like her, she's a downright chatterbox. Please say something, please say something. Please, say something!

"Babe...?" Dare I speak to her just yet? I shut my mouth before having formed a full sentence. I decide it best to wait for Velvet to speak. Finally, the silence is broken.

"I thought she was doing Tara?" It's my turn to scoff. Tara...she's always liked to make stuff up, that biatch.

"Oh, she wishes!" I retort.

"How about that rumor that's been going on about Mickie "consorting" with Winter?" My, my, Velvet really is up-to-date on the gossip thing, isn't she?

"Like you said...rumor." I reply, satisfied that for once I happen to know more on this matter than Velvet. Truth is, there have been many rumors going around TNA involving Mickie James. If one was to believe them, they'd think she's quite Miss Popular with the women's locker room... And select males... And a horse, but I think I'll choose to disregard that last one.

"It's fine by me." My baby's words catch me by surprise. Have I heard correctly?

"Do you mean that?" I ask her. I need to confirm what she has just said. I need to be certain I'm not hearing things.

"Sure. She's a fine-looking woman, I don't think anyone could deny that. In fact, I think she might be the best-looking person on the roster after you and me, baby. Plus, I think it's safe to assume she's a wildcat in the sack, seeing that she's so feisty in the ring!" Velvet's eyes sparkle as she says that. Believe you me, my girl is a lot kinkier than she looks! The excitement in Velvet's eyes is clear as day, and I can't tell you just how much that pleases me.

"So, what's the plan?" Velvet asks me, which makes me realize I haven't really thought of a plan to go with my idea. But, she's right. If we are to lure Mickie James into our bed, then we definitely need some sort of plan. We can't very well approach her with a "Hi, Mickie, Velvet and I were wondering if you wanted to come home with us tonight?". I can already see that strong fist heading for my nose. I'd rather skip another visit to my plastic, thank you very much.

"Not sure yet, babe. But we'll think of something." Oh yes, we will...

* * *

><p><em><span>Mickie's P.O.V.<span>_

"Come on, sweetheart, hit me with your best shot!" Listen to Tara, somebody's feeling gutsy today!

"Call me "sweetheart" one more time and I just might!" I jump on her with a Lou Thesz Press and instead of covering up her face, she squeezes my butt. Typical Tara. She swiftly rolls me into a pin, her hands still glued to my rear.

"Hands...Off...Ass!" I yell at her, before kicking out of the pin. "What's with the fondling?"

"Don't flatter yourself, bubble-cheeks. It's called pro wrestling." I roll my eyes, she's unbelievable.

"Oh is that what we call it now? Come on, Tara, you're so into me. You know it, I know it." She laughs.

"Is that right? And what are you going to do about it?" Oh, there's plenty I can do.

"Watch me." I lunge at her thinking Clothesline, she catches me in mid-movement and swings me over her shoulders like a sacrificial lamb. I try to wriggle out of her hold, she drops me on my back with force. _Ouch!_ Talk about muscle.

"Not nice, Tara! Not nice!"

"You know, Mickie...If you want me to be nice to you, you'll have to be nice to me." Was that a smirk decorating her face just now?

"Define "nice"." I raise both eyebrows; nobody smirks at me.

"How about I let you figure this one out on your own..." Playing hard to get. That's fine, Tara, that's fine. I wonder how far she'll take it this time.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it as you like, toots." Toots? What is this, the 1920's? Oh, you're so on!

"Well...I've said this in the past, I'll say it again. There's nothing between us but air and opportunity, baby. Come on!" I like my comeback. Top _this_, Tara!

"That an invitation, darling?" That woman, she sure knows how to provoke! If I were a dog, I'd have bitten her nose off a long time ago.

"Come and get it, bitch."

"Don't mind if I do." I see her running towards me; I prepare to duck.

_Tara's P.O.V._

The little tease! Wait till I get my hands on you... I start running towards her. I know she is ready for me, I can see she's about to jump out of my way. A fraction of a second before I have reached her spot, I outstretch my arms to the left and grab her by the waist. I spin us both around and drop down; Mickie's face hits the canvas. I roll her over and get the three-count. The practice match is over, but I stay on top of her, keeping her pinned down.

"How did you know I was going to go right?" Oh Mickie, I know you inside and out...

"You always jump to your right, sweetheart." She glares back at me. I know she hates to be called sweetheart, but I like annoying her. She's awfully cute when she puts on her angry face.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Unlucky for you, I had." She smiles at me, and I let myself lean forwards.

_Mickie's P.O.V._

She presses her lips against mine. I don't push her away. I lost this match, so she's entitled to her prize. She beats me, she gets a kiss. I beat her, I get one of her pet tarantulas, which, of course, I sell back to her afterwards. The kiss is longer and the price higher each time. It's this little game we play. Why she'll settle for a kiss, however, when she could have something more valuable...that, I don't know. She keeps saying it's all part of the heel character she portrays at TNA, but I know she takes great pleasure in having me in a vulnerable position. She loves to dominate me in the ring, especially since it doesn't happen all that often. Most times during practice we just end up in a draw; we're so even-matched in terms of both experience and skill, it's not even funny. Hopefully, I'll be the one to win tomorrow, to even the odds. What price should I put on her precious pet this time? Hmmm...

* * *

><p><em><span>Angelina's P.O.V.<span>_

"You were saying, baby?" Go ahead, Velvet, rub it in. Dammit, did Tara have to kiss Mickie just now? Perfect timing, as always.

"It was just a kiss, babe, that doesn't mean it meant anything. Besides, it's pretty obvious to me it's Tara who's got the hots for Mickie, not the other way around."

"Perhaps, but did you see Mickie try to get out of it? Cause I sure as hell didn't." Always the Negative Nancy, thanks a lot, Velv.

"Whatever, babe. We'll get her. We just need to wait for...a more opportune moment." That's it. Then...she'll be ours.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you thought of this, guys! I have more chapters to come, should I update? Should I continue writing this story or just drop it? You know it's up to you and your reviews, right? So, review! Pretty please? :-p xxx<em>

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to those who read and reviewed the first chapter (Claire O'Mack, M. Cuevas, Mickie3Tara)! You guys rock! :-)**

**Here is my second chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint! More to come in the next few days! :)))**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

* * *

><p><em><span>Mickie's P.O.V.<span>_

"A.J..." I whisper in his ear, to ease him into waking up. I don't want to scare him.

"Hmmm...?" I know he's heard me, still he chooses to pretend he hasn't.

"Baby, wake up." I try not to sound too bossy, but I do need him to get up.

"What is it?" He isn't too thrilled about getting out of bed, I can tell. Then again, he never is.

I say nothing, and begin to nibble on his ear. I proceed to trace a line along his jaw with my tongue, slowly finding my way to his lips. I kiss him softly at first, then try to deepen the kiss, but he mumbles something against my lips and tries to push me away. Strike...nine.

"Not now, baby, too early." I hear him say. He tosses the covers aside and lazily makes his way to the bathroom. I grab his wrist to turn him around.

"A.J...this is the ninth time." He looks at me with a question mark in his eyes.

"I mean, it's the ninth time you've...refused. We never used to be like this. Why won't you touch me?"

"Mickie, not now." He turns around and, once again, begins to walk away from me.

"Then when, A.J.? It never is a good time!" I remember my eyes watering up the third time this happened. But now, I have gotten used to it. I wish I knew what his problem is, but I don't. And he won't tell me. I will try this one last time; if I don't get an answer, it's over between us.

"Is there something wrong?" I know I've asked him that before, but I need him to tell me once again. I need him to deny it once again.

"Let it go, Mickie." No, no, no! Dammit, A.J.! Great, now he's locked himself in the bathroom. So much for finding out what the heck the matter is with him. I'd better get down to breakfast. By myself! That should teach him a lesson.

I get dressed, grab my bag and storm out of our hotel room. Hey, maybe Tara's up for some hash browns and French toast. I get my phone out and send her a text.

* * *

><p><em><span>Tara's P.O.V. <span>_

"You mean to tell me that Styles refused you nine times?" She nods.

"Nine...consecutive times?" She nods again; someone's been counting. I shake my head in disbelief. She lowers her gaze to the french toast on her plate and starts picking at the leftovers. Could she be embarrassed? It's not like it's her fault!

"You do know that's a crime against mankind, right?" I look at her intently, her head shoots up to meet my gaze. She bursts into laughter. It's so nice to hear her laugh.

"A crime against mankind that Mickie James is not getting laid?" She raises an eyebrow, her eyes never leaving mine.

"A crime against mankind that a douche like A.J. Styles has the nerve to _not_ bed the likes of Mickie James." She blushes. Look at that, I've managed to make her blush. Go me!

When she doesn't say anything, I decide it's my turn again. "This could be grounds for break-up, you know." I hear her sigh. Her eyes remain glued to the table knife she's been playing with, but eventually she responds. "I just...don't know what I'm doing wrong, Tara. I wish he would tell me." She looks up to face me. "But you're right. I can't put up with any more of this. I need to end things with him."

I don't know why that last thing she said made my heart soar. I should be sad my friend is breaking up. But I'm not. No, in all honesty... I feel good about this. That idiot! If he thinks he can ignore the woman of my dreams and get away with it, he's sadly mistaken! Wait...did I just think "woman of my dreams"?

* * *

><p><em><span>Angelina's P.O.V.<span>_

Brilliant, now Mickie and Tara are having breakfast together. They must be closer than I thought. I need to get Mickie on her own. But first, I think I'll go have a word with Tara...

* * *

><p><em><span>Tara's P.O.V.<span>_

"Hey, Tara!" Angelina? Is she actually talking to me? Great, can't even have five minutes of peace after workout. What does she want now, for me to teach her more actual wrestling maneuvers?

"What's up, Angelina? Come to the master for further instruction?"

"What? No, this has nothing to do with wrestling. And although I do appreciate your pointers, I've been doing a fine job training on my own, thank you."

"Hm, is that right? So, what is it you want this time?"

"Let me put it this way: You are messing with something that is mine, and I don't appreciate that."

"Really?" Now that's interesting. I size her up with my eyes, quite certain that she's barking up the wrong tree. I decide to hear her out, nonetheless. "And what would that be?"

"A certain curvy, spunky brunette, happens to hold the TNA Knockouts Championship. Ring a bell?"

"Oh, Thickie Mickie, you mean? She does sound slightly familiar, yes."

"Splendid, now that we've established that...Stay away from her!" _The nerve!_ "I mean it."

"Do you, now? I wonder what Mickie would have to say if she found out _someone_ is making false claims of owning her loveliness..."

"Yeah well, I wonder what Mickie would have to say if she found out _someone else_ is head-over-heels in love with her loveliness." That does it! I hate it when people repeat my sentences like a parrot. Don't they realize they are people and not birds? They have been given a sizable brain to actually come up with their own lines, instead of mimicking someone else's. On the other hand, it _is_ Angelina we're talking about. How sizable a brain could she really have? Come to think of it..that would explain why she constantly hangs around Velvet Sky, and vice-versa. The two could very well share a brain, for all I know. Anyway, back to the insult I think I heard. Head-over-heels in love? Who, me?

"That's a good one, Angelina, really. Are you sure you've taken your meds today?"

"You can deny it all you want, but you can't fool me. I've seen the way you look at her, the way you touch her; every damn chance you get."

"Let me remind you, _Beautiful Person_..." -I sincerely hope she doesn't miss the sarcasm there- "...that I don't swing that way. I happen to be in a committed relationship, and so is she."

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have forgotten, because your little make-out slash groping sessions with Mickie mean you're totally committed. Please, Tara. Don't take me for a natural blonde."

I look up at her, resisting the urge to laugh. Natural blonde...touchée! Although...I do think the bleach has made its way to her brain, but I digress.

"Alright, Angelina, listen up. Last I checked, I'm not contractually obligated to look at you, talk to you or be in the vicinity of you, unless it's a match. Which means, I don't need to explain myself to you. So back off!"

"Very well...If that's how you want to play...so be it."

"What's that supposed to mean? And why do you care so much about my relationship with Mickie, anyway? What's it to you?"

"What was that about "contractual obligation" you were saying? It's a two-way street, love." With that, she turns on her heel and leaves. She leaves! The coward. Whatever... There's obviously something she wants out of Mickie, but what? From what I've gathered, it's not her intention to tell me; so how do I find out? I need to know. I can't risk her doing anything stupid to play with or hurt Mickie in any way. I must do something. Hmm... Wait a second...I've got an idea!

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A short one, I know! But, I'll make up for it next chapter, so stay tuned! xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thanks to my readers and reviewers! I love you! I do! You give me incentive to write. :-) That's why I've decided to update a day earlier than planned!**

**Mickie3Tara: I know what you've been waiting for since Chapter 1 (hehe), so I decided to give you a taste! Hope you like it, because this chapter's for you! :-D By the way, the idea of writing a sequel (maybe a little less melodramatic!) to "The Day I Made You Mine" has crossed my mind also. As soon as I finish another one-shot I'm working on, I'll start that one. 8-) Deal?**

**TNAXxKNOCKOUTXxFAN: Glad you liked it, we'll be seeing more of A.J. in the upcoming chapters!**

**M. Cuevas: They are, indeed! More fun to come! ;-)**

**P.S.: Also, if you guys would like to discuss Wrestling and more, you should join Lodylodylody's forum "Grappling with Fiction", it's awesome! Here's the link to it (simply remove the spaces): h t t p : / / forum . fanfiction .net/forum/Grappling_with_Fiction/87592/**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

* * *

><p><em><span>Tara's P.O.V.<span>_

- "_Hello?"_

- "Guess who!"

- "_Hey, you! Long time no hear!"_

- "Indeed. How's life been treating you, my friend?"

- "_Can't complain. And yourself?"_

- "Can't complain, either."

- "_So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

- "Well, now I'm just offended! Must I need something in order to call my best friend?

- "_Um...yeah!"_

- "OK, fine, you got me. I need you to bring your Superstar ass over here for a couple of weeks."

- "_Uh, in case you've forgotten, I'm working?"_

- "Doesn't matter. Take some time off!"

- "_Tara, you can't be serious."_

- "Oh, I'm dead serious! Listen sugar, I did this for you when your love life was a wreck, didn't I?"

- "_Love life? Well, why didn't you say so? That changes everything!"_

- "Can I count on you, then?"

- "_You know it."_

- "Have I told you how much I love you, Randy?"

- "_Not recently, no, but I'm sure you do. I'm very lovable, you see!"_

- "Oh, you!...Can't wait to see you. It's been a long time."

- "_I know, I can't either. I'll be there as soon as my leave gets approved. Hang in there, champ."_

- "Thanks, Randy. I really appreciate it."

- "_Hey, what are best friends for, if not to tow your truck out of the mud?"_

- Randy, I never really understood your metaphors, but I'm hoping you meant to throw something nice in there. I'd hate to see Poison accidentally crawl under your bedsheets one night..."

- "_... ... ... Hanging up now!"_

- - - "Hello? Randy?..." He hung up on me! Cowardly bastard!

* * *

><p><em><span>Velvet's P.O.V.<span>_

"Angelina, we have no leverage! Allow me to remind you, Mickie already has the Knockouts Championship! She doesn't need to be doing us "favors" to get a rematch and whatnot."

"Perhaps not, but she will want to get back at her boyfriend. And what better way to hurt a man's ego than to leave him for another woman?" I've never spotted a grin so evil on Angelina's face in ages. However, I don't quite understand what she's talking about.

"Angel...what do you mean she'll want to get back at her boyfriend? Has A.J. done something to Mickie?"

"Let's just say I found out something we're not supposed to know."

"Which is?" Come on, Angelina, cut to the chase already!

"OK, here's the deal: I overheard Mickie and Tara talking yesterday during breakfast. Apparently, she and A.J. Styles are not doing so well. And, from the way Mickie described the situation, I'm willing to bet Styles is cheating on her. Now, if we can only find out _with whom_. _That, _my dear Velvet, will be our leverage."

* * *

><p><em><span>Tara's P.O.V.<span>_

"The jerk! You'd think he'd want to discuss our relationship, but noooooooo! Mr. A.J. has better things to do than finish a serious conversation with his girlfriend! And he won't even consider make-up sex, which happens to be the easiest way to end an argument to begin with!"

Mickie can get really scary when she's pissed off. I miss the sweet and funny woman she normally is; I can hardly recognize her now. She didn't even want to go to training this morning, which is something extremely un-Mickie-like. I can't believe how much she's letting that loser affect her life. Sure, he's her boyfriend; they've been involved for some time, true. But relationships aren't meant to last forever. At least, most of them aren't. She needs to understand that and get a grip. I can't bear to see her beating herself up over someone who doesn't deserve her!

"Mickie! Let's change the subject already, you've been talking about A.J. all night! I thought we were supposed to have a girls' night out."

"We did have a girls' night out. It was just you and me, Tara."

"Newsflash! You _can't_ have a proper girls' night out if you're sulking over a guy!"

"Whatever." She marches straight to the bed and plops herself onto her back.

"I mean, there's only so much self-pleasuring you can do, you know?" There we go again.

"Yeah..." This question that's been hanging around in the back of my mind decides it's time to resurface. I want this from her so bad. No time to chicken out, Tara. Just do it.

"I can take care of that problem for you." Genius, Tara. Now she'll think you're trying to take advantage of her sexual frustration. Which...you kind of are, truth be told.

Her eyes immediately leave the ceiling and search for mine. When our gazes lock, she sits up on the bed, showing me that I have her undivided attention.

"How about spending the night here...? With me." Smooth. Very smooth. I think soon I'll be needing a paper bag to breathe. Still, I manage to find my words again. "So, what do you say?"

"Hmm…...I say…Why the hell not?" She grants me the slyest smile I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing. That woman has a way of making me so happy, there are no words to describe what I'm feeling.

"Yeah, I mean...I see two amazing women in this bedroom...A.J. hasn't touched me in over a month...your husband is away... Might as well." Good enough for me!

That's all I needed to hear to make my move. I practically jump on her, pressing myself against her body and pushing her back on the bed. I quickly peck her lips, but before I have the chance to taste her tongue, she rolls us over so that she is on top and straddling me.

She proceeds to take off her top, while I fumble with her belt buckle. Couldn't she have worn something more easily accessible? Whatever happened to the good old days of skirts and tights?

She slides her hands up my shirt to lift it off, while I keep struggling to undo her shorts. This belt has been made in Hell! I couldn't unbuckle this thing if my life depended on it. Great. _Ouch!_ I'm going to need a freaking chainsaw to get rid of this god-awful time-stealer!

_Mickie's P.O.V._

"Time out, time out!" Oh, you've got to be kidding me, Tara. _NOW_? Really?

"What? Why are we stopping? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, no! No second thoughts! I just need to get something out of the way."

"Well, what is it?"

"Mickie…." Yes, Tara?

"…If I may be so bold as to make a suggestion regarding your wardrobe…" Oh no, you didn't. Tara… When it comes to my clothes, feedback and constructive criticism are simply _NOT_ welcome. Certainly not when I'm so desperately worked up!

"OK, would you please erase that scowl from your face, and listen to me for a second?" I let out a deep sigh.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but…alright. What is that _suggestion_ of yours?"

"It's just that… There's more than enough of your cushy tushy to fill your pants. You do _NOT_ need a belt to keep them up! Seriously! They'll _stay_ up on their own!"

"Are you saying my ass is too big?" What is it with people and my weight? Urgh!

"No, I'm not saying your ass is too big. Your ass is perfect. I'm talking about the practicality of wearing a belt."

"Then why did you have to bring my butt into the debate?

"It just so happens to be directly involved, alright? That's why!"

"I still don't understand why my belt is such a big issue for you all of a sudden! Is it so important, that you had to bring it up when we're about to have sex?"

_Tara's P.O.V._

She's fuming, I'm fuming... Hey, looks like we're having our first heated lovers' argument; and we're not even lovers yet. Who would have thought?

"It's clear to me that you don't really like me the way I am, so why are we even doing this? You know what, don't answer that. I'm out of here." She gets off me and starts looking for her top.

"You're not going anywhere, Mickie!" I immediately jump off the bed, grab her from the wrist and push her hard against the nearest wall. I have waited so long for this, I am not about to lose her now.

Her shocked expression is hardly sufficient to stop me from running the back of my hand over the bare flesh her crimson bra fails to cover. I kiss her, with all the pent-up lust for her that's been desperately trying to get out of me for what has felt like an eternity. I reluctantly break the kiss to speak.

"We are doing this because your boyfriend couldn't see a diamond if it hit him in the eye…" I feel her hot breath on my lips, and that gives me courage to continue. "…and because I've wanted you since the first day I laid eyes on you."

Crashing my lips on hers once again, I savor her taste until forced to break it up. We're both left panting and gasping for air, but neither will increase the distance between us more than an inch. Neither will back away. Well, in Mickie's case that would be somewhat impossible anyway, the way I have her backed against the wall. I'm evil that way.

_Mickie's P.O.V._

My god...that kiss...Perhaps I was wrong, maybe she does want me, but then..."Why? Why all the fuss about a stupid belt?"

"Because I can't take the damn thing off of you, that's why! There, I said it." Huh? _That's_ her reason? That's what the big deal is? I feel astonished, relieved and amused, all at the same time!

"You should have said, silly! I would have removed it myself." I say, giggling. Then, I unbuckle my belt and, in a swift motion, pull it out of my jean shorts and throw it on the floor. "There. Problem solved. Happy?"

"That's more like it!" Tara's face almost beams, as she says that. "And for the record…I like you just the way you are. And I wouldn't want you to change for anyone."

"That's good, because I'm pretty much set in stone."

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"So…I take it you don't think my ass is fat, then?"

"Are you kidding? This ass of yours is legend. I _worship _this ass. It's the juiciest, most delicious, spankable bubble butt in the world. It's so fantabulous, in fact, it is well deserving of its very own show. I can practically see the opening credits: "AMJ: The Legendary Journeys"...!

"…AMJ?"

"Ass of Mickie James! Duh…"

Wow! Who knew my...ass could be so popular? "Come here, you shameless flatterer!"

_Tara's P.O.V._

"With pleasure! As long as I get to own a piece of that bubble for the night..."

"Deal. Hey, what was that you said about spanking earlier?"

Oh, I love my life!

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I amused myself so much writing this, hope you enjoyed! Review, please?<strong>

**By the way...I wonder if anyone can detect the accidental subtext in this chapter? (-: Can you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who read, reviewed and favorited!**

**M. Cuevas: Actual graphic spanking in later chapters! XD**

**Mickie3Tara: Here is your update! You should **_**so**_** make a profile and post Mickie/Tara fics btw! hehe ;)**

**Claire O'Mack: Thanks so much for the lovely review! I'm flattered, I know femslash isn't really your thing XD but I'm glad you like my story!**

**TNAXxKNOCKOUTXxFAN: Well the subtext I noticed **_**after**_** I finished the chapter is that if you replace the word "belt" with "title/championship belt", it makes for a really nice metaphor, which would kind of explain the dynamics between Tara and Mickie. **

**Somehow, it would still make sense (i.e. Tara is after the championship, but is frustrated that Mickie has it, since she wants Mickie too! Hence: "I'm talking about the practicality of wearing a belt.", could translate as "I wish you had nothing to do with the championship, then I'd be free to love you without feeling compelled to be your enemy in the ring at the same time." lol Agree? Disagree? What are your thoughts?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

* * *

><p><em><span>Mickie's P.O.V.<span>_

What a night! I have to admit, I never quite understood the expression "fuck me sideways" up until last night. I cannot believe the out-of-our-minds crazy things we did with Tara. The mere memory of it all is making me blush. I guess that proves how Tara and I must have been lusting after each other for real, and not just as part of our playful teasing in the ring, during practice matches. It's also funny I remember every detail of our little adventure, considering the fact that we'd both had a few last night at the bar. I never knew another woman's touch could feel so…good...and her hand sliding up the inside of my thigh, as I...

_OW_! I fall backwards, as Tara delivers a kick to my sternum. I did not even see it coming. This match is going from bad to worse for me, and I can't seem to be able to concentrate. I try to stand up, only to be manipulated by Tara into a Backbreaker. I somehow manage to crawl over to the ropes and gradually pull myself up. I'm already out of breath; I look over to Tara, but she isn't showing any signs of weakness. I make a run for a Dropkick, Tara avoids it altogether, I hit thin air for what must be the fifth time today. I stand up and turn around to see where Tara's at; being one step ahead of me, she gets hold of me and forces my legs apart into a split. I wince from the pain, and not just because I never did ballet as a kid. Tara's "extra-wrestling" activities have left me quite sore in certain places...

"That hurt, bitch!"

"You could have avoided it, if only you'd _paid attention_!" She walks over to me and pulls me up by the arms.

"Mickie...where are you?" Wait...what?

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like you're miles away, like your mind is on something else entirely." No kidding...

"It's just that...you know...last night..." I spot a slight frown forming on Tara's face, and I immediately wish I could take back what I said.

"Do you regret it?"

"No!" Believe me, Tara, I couldn't regret it if I wanted to. Not after the shockwave of orgasms I experienced, the likes of which A.J. never managed to give me...or any man before him, for that matter. "It's not like that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I keep having flashbacks of our night together when I'm around you...You're a distraction!" I'm looking down at the canvas as I say that, embarrassed at my own words.

"And you aren't?" She laughs. "Do you know how many times I nearly lost to you because I couldn't keep my eyes off your tush?"

"Really?" I couldn't help but smile, as I pictured Tara secretly checking me out.

"Yes, really. But when your job depends on something, you learn to deal. You'll get used to it; give it some time." Easier said than done, Tara!

"Alright, now back to our match. And you might want to focus this time!" I'll try, but I'm not promising anything…

I use the Mick-kick on Tara, and –yes! She's down. Finally, a successful move is this dreadful match! I climb on the turnbuckles to do my diving Thesz Press, but Tara is quicker than I'd hoped. She sprints over to me, but as I attempt to wrap my legs around her for a Mick-a-rana, she grabs me from the thighs and throws me on my back. She doesn't allow me time to recover. She picks me up, and I know what's coming next. My body gets slammed on the canvas so hard, that I'm done for. Powerbomb. Tara holds me down with no problem, and picks up the victory.

"Are you kidding me?" Tara looks livid. "You call that a fight, Mickie? Come on! Second time in a row… What happened to my best rival?"

"Sorry." I mutter, as I pick myself up. "I told you, I can't concentrate. I'm just not on top of my game at the moment."

"Well, I suggest you get back on top!" I raise an eyebrow, and Tara suddenly realizes what she's said.

"Although…_very_ tempting, you know that's not what I meant." Like hell!

"Call it 'wrestler's block' if you will. I just can't do it right now." I hop out of the ring and bounce towards the exit.

"Hey, what about my kiss?" She shouts in my direction, her hands on her hips.

"Put it on my tab!" I holler back, giving her my sexiest wink, right before I disappear behind the exit doors.

As soon as I'm out the doors, I bump hard into none other than…Angelina Love.

* * *

><p><em><span>Angelina's P.O.V.<span>_

"Oh, hey Angelina…sorry about that! I wasn't looking where I was going." Mickie? What are the odds! Just the person I wanted to see.

"That's alright. Hey listen, Velvet and I are having a movie night tomorrow night. Would you be interested in joining us? We thought that, since we've been working together for months and still haven't been properly acquainted, this could be an ideal opportunity to do just that." That's right, Angelina, buddy up to her.

"Um…sure, why not? I guess it wouldn't do us any harm if we got to know each other a little better." She flashes me a heart-warming smile, and I think I'm going to melt. That…is one _beautiful _woman.

"Excellent! Come by our hotel room around 8pm. The number's 307."

"Great. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow, then!" She says and makes her way down the corridor.

"See you soon, Mickie!" And…we have a date! Wait till I tell Vel-vel! But for now, it's work-out time!

I open the doors to the gym, only to bump into the last person I'm in the mood to see right now.

"Well, well, look what the cat's dragged in…"

"I could say the same about you, _Tara_-ntula!"

"Still your unpleasant self, I see. Haven't changed one bit!"

"I learned from the best." From the way we're looking at each other, you'd think we have a staring competition going on.

"Remind me again why I dislike you so much lately." You have no idea how much I dislike _you_ right now, Tara.

"Oh, that's right. You are trying to pull your sleazy tricks on my friend. I'd watch my back if I were you."

"For your information, I wasn't going to pull '_sleazy tricks_' on Mickie, or anyone. I'm interested in being her _friend_, something that you're obviously very good at failing to do."

"A little too late to convince me of that, Angelina, don't you think? Confronting me like that the other day! I have something to say to you, and I will only say it once, so pay attention: You…Stay...Away...From Mickie." She emphasizes every word, like I could miss the threat in her tone.

"And now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go meet someone at the airport."

"May that person abduct you, take you somewhere far and never return you!" That's right! Bitch.

* * *

><p><em><span>Randy's P.O.V.<span>_

"Hello you, I'm so happy to see you! It's a miracle your leave got approved so fast!"

"Hey, lovely! I know, talk about lightning speed!" I pick her up and twirl us both. Being so close to my best friend once again is pure delight.

"So, are you glad to be here?"

"Tara, I gotta tell ya, it feels so good to be away for a while. Not to mention the women here are a breath of fresh air."

"Oh? How do you mean?"

"Well, let me put it this way: Too much goddamn _blond _in this business. I think I've seen enough of Maryse's hair-flipping to last me a lifetime. What is it with women and platinum hair dye, anyway?"

"Ah, I see. My sentiments exactly, old partner." We make our way to Tara's rental and drive back to the hotel. We arrive in no time, and begin to unload my bags from the trunk.

"By the way, Tara, I'm hoping your taste in women hasn't completely mutated from your previous exposure to the "sports entertainment" industry."

"How do you mean, Randy?"

"Please tell me the object of your affection is a pitch-black goddess with a nice, plumpalicious frame?"

"Errr...close enough. You've got the "_nice,_ _plumpalicious frame_" part right, I guess you'll just have to wait for the rest!"

"Wait? How long? Because you know full well patience is not one of my virtues!"

"Then I suggest you make it so."

"Oh, you're so asking fo-..." The rest of my thought just dissipates, as a vision of splendor comes into view.

"Speak of the Devil..." Tara mumbles something that my mind does not register, as she tugs at my arm and leads me to that wonderful creature that has so serendipitously entered my visual zone.

"Hey, Mickie!"

_Mickie_...

"Oh, hey Tara! I was wondering where you disappeared to this afternoon!"

"Went to pick up Randy here from the airport. He'll be traveling with us for a couple of weeks."

"How nice! Hi Randy, I'm Mickie. It's nice to meet you in person, at last. Never really got the chance back in WWE." She extends her hand in my direction, but I'm still too discombobulated to connect the dots and register that 'extended arm + open palm = handshake'.

"Does it talk?" Mickie turns from me to Tara, I turn from Mickie to Tara, Tara glares back at me, strangling me with her gaze.

I clear my throat. "Hi, Mickie. Nice to meet you too!" I extend an open palm to meet hers, and we clasp them in a somewhat awkward handshake.

"So...I hear you're part Native American?"

"Powhatan." She proudly sticks her chin out.

"Like _Powhatan Mill_?"

"I'm sorry...?"

"It was this episode of The X-Files, andaaa-_OW_! Tara!" I can't believe she hit the back of my head. I see Mickie trying hard not to laugh. "Never mind..."

"I present to you…Orton, nerd of nerds." Tara is less than amused. My phone vibrates, and I open the lid to see I have a text from her. "_Must u always embarrass me like that? What's the matter w/ u? U're acting like a complete buffoon! Get a hold of urself, or else_…"

"_I know, I know...Poison will be very happy to come say 'hello'._"

"_Damn straight!_ _& don't u forget it._" How can I? Somebody's making a wonderful job of constantly reminding me! Nevertheless... I can't wait to get my stuff up to the hotel room, so I can see more of Mickie at dinner. Oh, I wouldn't mind having _her_ for dinner...

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, guys! You are the best! :-D Don't forget to leave a review, letting me know what you think of the story and my writing so far. That's the only way I can improve! (-: xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Graphic sex throughout. If it offends you, you might want to skip this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, people! Leave it to me to turn what was supposed to be a nice little comedy into a melodrama! <strong>

**Although I began writing with something entirely different in mind, I got just a liiiiiiiiiittle bit carried away and, um…yeah…here's what's become of your Chapter 5. :-p Blame my hormones. Or Mickie. Yeah, blame Mickie!**

**Author's Suggestion: Read slowly… ;-)**

**And…Without further ado:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

* * *

><p><em><span>Randy's P.O.V.<span>_

"You know, Tara, you should finally introduce me to your girlfriend, so we can double-date. That Mickie is a fine piece of a-…" My sentence is interrupted by an evidently pissed-off Tara.

"DON'T! Say it. And don't you even _dare_ think about it!"

"Why, what's the matter with you all of a sudden? Can't even joke around you anymore!"

"Randy!"

"What?"

"It's her!"

"What do you mean?"

"_Her_!"

"Wait, that's _her_? Mickie's your girl?"

"She's not exactly mine, but yeah… That's the general idea." Oops…where have I been?

"I must have missed something."

"Obviously!"

"In any case…good choice. And I mean it. She may have a fine ass…" –I shush Tara by sealing her mouth with the palm of my hand- "Don't look at me like that, we both know she does…but that's not all she's got. She's also really nice as a person. And she seems to genuinely like you. Which makes me like her all the more."

"As long as you keep that 'liking' to yourself."

"Come on, Tara…You know I'd never steal my best friend's girl."

"I know." I give her a smile, and finally decide to inquire as per the nature of my visit.

"So, why did you bring me here? You and Mickie seem to be doing just fine. I don't see you needing any help with her."

"It's not Mickie per se I need help with. It's that dreadful duo, Angelina Love and Velvet Sky. I know Angelina is planning something that involves Mickie, but I don't know what it is. I'm assuming it has something to do with Mickie's Championship title – perhaps they've found a way to cheat her out of it. Unfortunately, I don't have a way of investigating this myself, so I need you to find out what exactly those two are up to. The last thing I want is to see her get hurt."

"You actually want me to spy on them?"

"That's the idea!"

"If it's to spare Mickie some trouble, I'll do it... So, are we going to dinner with her or what?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Mickie's P.O.V.<span>_

I'm so glad I came to dinner with Randy and Tara. Randy's a wonderful guy, what do you know. I'd lost all faith in men. A.J. is still being distant, and every time I try to so much as bring up the subject, he finds a way to avoid me. We're supposed to be together, but it doesn't feel that way to me. I know I will have to confront him, sooner or later. I only hope I can find the strength in me to do it sooner.

I squirm in my seat at the thought. I swing one leg over the other under the table in an attempt to alleviate the tension, only to brush it against another leg that must be Tara's, judging by the way she's looking at me. She keeps her eyes on mine, and I won't look away. Time stands still for a while, up until the moment Randy knocks over a glass of water and our eye contact is broken.

Tara's leg...The warmth of it sends shivers up my spine; I feel so turned on. For some reason, I can't stop my muscles down low from contracting. I suddenly develop this shameless urge to impale myself on something; right here, right this minute. Give me a man, a toy, a toothbrush, I don't care; a tongue… Tara's tongue…I miss those tricks it can perform so well… That's it. The need for release just crossed my threshold of tolerance. I excuse myself and go to the ladies'. I rush into an empty stall to finish what started so unexpectedly. I lean with my back against one of the partitions, and slide a hand down my underwear.

I start rubbing my fingers against the fabric of my panties, in an effort to get myself off. Last night's soreness is all but gone, and now my core itches to be granted just that type of special attention not everyone can provide. As I close my eyes, images of my night with Tara appear in my mind, fast-forwarding through my brain and teasing it with additional stimulation. Shock and annoyance follow, as it suddenly dawns on me that I'm masturbating to the image of another woman. I pull my hand out from my underwear in frustration, and leave the stall.

I return to our table, where Randy and Tara are investigating the dessert menu. I excuse myself once again claiming an upset stomach, and go back to my hotel room.

As soon as I unlock the door and enter, I see A.J. combing his hair in front of the hallway mirror. Without saying a word, I grab his arm and drag him over to the bed. I push him down hard and climb on top of him, only to be rolled aside. He stands up, and I know what's coming.

"Don't you dare walk away from me again!" He stops in his tracks, but doesn't look my way.

"We are going to talk, and we're going to talk _NOW_."

"I told you to let it go. I have nothing to say to you."

"Well, that's just too bad, A.J., because I have something to say to you, and you're going to listen. I have put up enough with your shenanigans around here. You're either in a relationship with me, or you aren't. You haven't exchanged a decent word with me in months; you come in late, you never call, you're almost never around, and when you are...it still feels like you're somewhere else. You're never with _me_...You never talk to me...And I'm tired. This isn't working." Finally, he turns around to face me.

"We should break up."

"We're not breaking up."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm not asking, A.J."

"And I'm telling you, you are not breaking up with me!"

"Are you listening to yourself? You don't make sense!"

"I said, _let it go_, bitch!"

"Oh, that's rich. Congratulations A.J., you just upped the rating of this conversation to NC-17. Now go screw yourself, you asshole!"

"With pleasure, and it won't be with you!" As much as I'd hate to admit it...that hurt me.

"I want you out! And you'd better not be here when I return."

Without uttering another word, he leaves, slamming the door shut behind him. I'd like to shrug this off with a smirk and a "Good riddance", but I can't. A.J. has walked out on me. Yet again.

Unsure of what to do, I stand in the middle of the room like a scarecrow, pondering my next move.

My mind drifts to Tara. I want to see her, take comfort in her embrace. I want to tell her about A.J., I want her to make me laugh the way only she can. I want her to take me into her lap like a child, and rock me back and forth like the first time I cried in her arms. I know she can, and will, take care of me. And while she's at it...

I snatch my key and storm out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><span>Tara's P.O.V.<span>_

"Do you think Mickie's alright?"

"She should be. I might go check on her in a bit." Just then, I hear a knock on the door and go to see who it is. I'm surprised to see Mickie. Surprised, but delighted. I flash her a smile in greeting, which isn't returned. Something is wrong; I can sense it.

"I broke up with A.J." That explains it.

"Want to come in?" She nods, and I let her past me. Her hand accidentally brushes against mine, and she shivers. She lifts her head up and our gazes meet. I immediately detect the need in her eyes, she doesn't have to tell me anything. She needn't voice the silent plea. I know what she wants. I know her all too well.

"Randy, do you think you could go down to the bar for a while?" Being the good sport he is, he squeezes my shoulder and makes his way through the still open door.

"Thanks a lot for exiling me in the middle of the night, _Tara_-rist!"

"Don't mention it, sweetcakes! My pleasure!" Poor Randy! He's very understanding, though.

"Later, Mickie!"

Randy's barely shut the door, and I attack Mickie like a madwoman. I don't want to disappoint her, especially after last night. I've got certain expectations to live up to. While I manage to resist the temptation of taking her on the floor, we never make it to the bed. I push her into the nearest armchair, and proceed to remove her panties from under the short dress she's wearing. Good thing it's a dress, too, because anything more complicated than that, I would have torn off her.

I lick and suck on her neck, and even allow myself to take a bite here and there; with the insatiable appetite of someone starved to despair. I can feel it, this all-powerful, primal hunger, that has consumed me entirely and is pushing me to devour her. I have never wanted before. Never _wanted_, the way I want _her_ now. Never have I wished so desperately for something to belong to me.

As much as I intended to keep it up rough, however, I can't resist the sudden urge to slow down a little and relish the moment. I want to enjoy Mickie for as long as I have her here with me. I want this moment to last a lifetime. For, it is the only time, during which she truly is mine.

_Mickie's P.O.V._

Tara lowers herself on the floor and spreads my legs, pulling me towards her and shifting my bottom in the chair. A whimper escapes my lips as she purposefully exhales between my thighs, her hot breath finding its way up my most intimate of places.

Her hands leave their resting place on my calves and begin to roam over my curves, touching me ever so slightly. I'm electrified. I dig my nails into the back of her leather jacket, as her tongue slowly probes past my folds and slithers along my inner walls. It applies a tiny bit of pressure on my most sensitive spot, located just an inch in and on the upper wall of my love canal. Little by little, the pressure increases, as her tongue covers more ground with each gentle thrust. I can feel my walls moisten, more and more so by the second; the stimulation is unparalleled, enhanced by the feeling of hot fullness every time she enters me, sliding her tongue as deep inside of me as it will go and twisting it to reach every spot that needs to be touched. I let out a gasp, as her tongue leaves my now wet center and a gentle finger finds its way up my love tunnel, massaging it in a steady rhythm. Allowing me a moment to adjust to the penetration, she pushes a second finger to join the first; then a third, stretching me to completion. She repositions her body on top of mine and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. Passionate, but still tender. Demanding, yet not forceful.

I have known heaven, but I think this just goes above and beyond…quite literally. My closed eyes soon shoot open when I realize… I've never been made love to before. This is it. This is… _IT_!

It isn't like last night. There are no toys, no plastic foreign material keeping us apart this time. It is just me and her; her flesh against mine. Something tells me this isn't about sexual gratification anymore; it is no longer physical. That raw, animalistic lust is gone; it has given way to something…better.

No, this feels _nothing_ like last night… Tara's…making love to me…

My breath quickens, as disturbing thoughts begin to race through my mind; I need to get out of here. I need to stop her, I… I need to disappear!

I grasp her upper arms firmly; she senses my discomfort and sets my lips free.

"What is it, Mick?" She whispers it softly to me, and something tugs at my heartstrings as I speak up.

"I have to go…I'm sorry…" I gently push her aside, as I stand up and run out the door, without glancing behind. Quite fortunate that I still have my dress on…

I sprint to my own room, open the door, but don't make it past the hallway. Dropping to the floor, I break out into tears.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p><em>Whoa, what's going on in Mickie's mind? How does Tara feel? Find out in the next chapter!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thank you for taking the time to read! I think this is my favorite chapter so far, after all! XD Don't forget to leave a review, letting me know what you think and what you'd like to see improve! xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is finally up, guys!**

**I apologize for taking so long – I was away on holiday, and then I got totally distracted by a few AMAZING (albeit super long) fics I came across online.**

**I thought my writing was pretty good, but after reading those, I realized I have a long, long, LONG way to go. I mean, OH MY GOD.**

**Seriously! I had it all...the fluff, the smut, hetero AND femslash action... style was descriptive but never overly sentimental (like mine, for instance XD) or vulgar, vocabulary was rich, the plot laid out wonderfully, nothing felt rushed...and the abundance of sex did not cheapen the plot. You HAVE to read these, or at least check them out! I promise it's worth it.**

**Link (take out the spaces): h t t p : /w w w .wowefa. com/a-e. html Scroll down to "Blind Leading the Blind" (parts 1-5) and "Booked Solid" (parts 1-5) by Nero Rain. Another one I really liked is "Stephanie doesn't share", by MTL (h t t p : / / www .wowefa. com / stories /StephanieDoesntShare. txt).**

**Sooooo...when I wasn't hooked on smut fics, I was busy drooling all over my keyboard. Why? Just go to YouTube and type the keywords "Mickie James Heaven Tonight", by dragonlaw13. It has got to be the most erotic thing I've ever seen. That, and the recent street fight between MJ and Winter. Oh, you know what I'm talking about. ^^**

**Alright, enough babbling on my part.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing the previous chapters of this fic, it means a lot to me :-D**

**Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

* * *

><p><span>Velvet's P.O.V.<span>

His threatening voice, along with her screams echo in the narrow corridors, violating the boundaries of the four walls that keep them confined. At some point, the door is swung open and A.J. emerges from the room that is his and Mickie's. I throw a glance at Angelina; her eyes are fixed on the once again closed door. The door that leads to Mickie. I know she is contemplating whether we should go and knock on that door, or see what A.J. is up to. Well…whatever she decides to do, I will follow her lead. After all, she's the brains of this operation. I admit, I'm quite curious as to the outcome. Is one night with Mickie worth all the drama that is about to ensue? Perhaps, we should let this rest. On the other hand, we've been planning and planning and planning…we might as well take our chance.

A.J. is making his way to the exit staircase, kicking at the walls while doing so. What he doesn't know, is that Angel and I follow him out to the hotel parking lot. We hide behind a parked SUV, while eavesdropping on his conversation with someone on the phone. From his greeting, we figure it must be a woman.

"Hey, baby, it's me."

…

"Bitch and I had a fight. The usual stuff."

…

"No, I'm not breaking up with her."

…

"What do you mean 'why'?"

…

"Have you any idea what dating Mickie James has done for my image? It sure as hell ain't all going down the drain now! Not if I can help it."

…

"Wh…Yes, I know we've been seeing each other for seven months. I…"

…

"I won't do it, Kelly, so quit bugging me about it!" Kelly? Great. There's got to be ten million Kellies in the US of A…

…

"Whatever. Hey listen…I'm coming over to RAW for your next match. Taking some time off. I can't be here right now." RAW? Match? Okay, that narrows it down. Kelly Kelly. That's got to be our mystery woman!

…

"Hey…baby…bab-…Listen! I'm not sleeping with her! Alright? Haven't touched her in months. It's strictly business, baby. I promise."

…

"Always."

…

"Me too, baby. See you soon."

He terminates the call, gets into his rental and drives off, as Angel and I stare at each other.

"Kelly Kelly? Like seriously? He's cheating on our girl with that fake-looking, talentless bimbo?" That…pretty much sums it up. Can't blame Angelina for being furious. I know I am, too.

We part ways for a little while, as she heads upstairs to take a shower and I go get us a late-night snack from the bakery.

* * *

><p><span>Randy's P.O.V.<span>

Velvet parks her car in front of what looks like a bakery, and I follow suit. She doesn't know I've been following her from the moment she left the hotel parking lot. Once we are both inside, I "accidentally" bump into her and immediately apologize.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, I should be more careful."

"That's alright, I wasn't…Randy? Randy Orton! Oh my god, hi! I'm..-"

"Velvet Sky." I state matter-of-factly, as we slowly shake hands. She looks confused.

"Yeah. You know me?"

"How could I not? A beautiful woman such as yourself, always makes an impression. Even through a TV screen." Her cheeks blush a dark pink shade that matches her top and leggings, and I know I'm already getting to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting with some of the guys at TNA, they got drunk, I got hungry…so here I am."

"What are the odds of meeting you here? Such a coincidence!" Oh, you have no idea...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have something broken, shattered…<em>**

**_But still I love you…_**

**_I love you…_**

**_I love you…_**

**I love you.**

* * *

><p><span>Tara's P.O.V.<span>

I love her. I hadn't realized the lock I put on my heart so long ago isn't there anymore. Not until she ran away from me, and I still don't know how she feels about me. A heartbeat ago I didn't know how I felt about her. It never was about the sex, even though I willed myself to believe so. The emotions of my fourteen-year-old self are kicking in again, I can feel them; dominant, numbing, all-powerful. The adult in me is faintly struggling to protest, but as far as my heart is concerned…it is now or never. I need to talk to her. I can't allow for the night to end like this.

* * *

><p><span>Mickie's P.O.V.<span>

Images… Powerful images come to mind, despite my efforts to keep them out. Grandma's horse farm, Christmas with the family, my sisters and I wrestling Dad, Prom night, my sister's wedding, my brother's engagement, my sister's first baby, my niece's first school play, Kenny asking me to marry him, my sister's second baby, wondering if A.J. will propose, grandma winking at me while asking "When will we meet your special someone?"...Tara... The memories crowd my brain, leaving me unable to breathe.

I hear faint footsteps outside, muffled by the corridor carpet. My door still ajar from earlier, I try to silence my sobs until the person passing by is gone. I don't want them to hear me cry.

But, instead of walking past, those same footsteps come to a halt outside my door. I can hear the person breathing on the opposite side of the wooden barrier. With the crime rates in the U.S. being what they are, I know I should be afraid. But I have a gut feeling I know who this is.

Tara slowly pushes the door open, only to see me nearly sprawled on the floor just a few feet away, looking up at her.

She takes a step forward, and my reaction is to immediately push myself backwards on my butt. Just like a child on time-out, I cower into a corner with my knees held tightly against my chest, as if trying to shield myself from a threat. Tara observes with evident curiosity. She must think I look so pathetic. Kneeling beside me, she gently lifts up my chin with her fingers, so that I'm in no position to avoid her eyes.

"Why, Mickie?" I knew this question was coming. Although dreading it, I've still been waiting for it. As always, Tara doesn't disappoint.

"I was uncomfortable. It was awkward for me…weird." I'm being dishonest, but I know only a lie can save me.

"Your body language told me otherwise."

I'm blushing profusely at this point, pretty certain I'm obvious. I never was adept at hiding embarrassment.

"Mickie…let's not lie to each other. Please…tell me what's really on your mind."

Should I say it? Or should I let it remain unspoken, in hopes that it will somehow be overlooked, forgotten even? Curiosity killed the cat, they say. But I want to know. I have to be sure. I allow my lips to take charge and form the sentence. A statement ever so simple, yet potent as only that little four-letter word can be.

"You love me." And the worst thing is…I think I love her back.

I can tell Tara never expected to hear this from me. Her eyes widen, but she doesn't lose her composure.

"I never said that."

"No." I look her in the eye, realizing she hasn't denied it. "But I felt it. I felt you." Tara clings to her silence like a baby to its mother's knee, refusing to let go. I decide to speak up again.

"Then again…I might have been reading into things too much." I give her a way out of what we both know is the truth. As if denying everything will make things easier.

"Well…I guess my dream of getting into acting is out the window." What?

I was so certain I'd hear what I tried to manipulate her into saying; her actual response catches me by surprise. I didn't think she would outright…say it, albeit employing different words. Once again, I look up at her. Unlike me, she isn't afraid.

"Yes, Mickie. You're not wrong, I do love you. No point hiding behind my little finger, is there? What I don't understand is…why does it have to matter? I'm not asking of you anything you don't want to give me."

"It's just that our impromptu arrangement cannot work that way. We can't be friends with benefits if we have feelings for each other. Kind of defeats the purpose…Don't it?"

"If 'we' have feelings?"

"I mean you. I mean…you know what I mean." Tara arches her eyebrow at my Freudian slip. Wonderful. Way to go, Mickie. What a way to let her find out.

"No, Mickie. I don't know what you mean. What am I to you? I'm asking you this, because I need to know. So I can at least try to adjust my feelings accordingly."

"I don't know how to describe it."

"Try."

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because, why?"

"Because once I've said it, I can never take it back. It will be real."

"I thought we lived in the real world." Suddenly, the Native American charms hanging around my ankle seem that much more interesting. "You can't keep running from it, Mickie."

"No…" I reluctantly tear my eyes away from my anklet to look at her. "…I suppose I can't. But I'm scared, Tara. I feel like I got way more than I bargained for."

"Welcome to Life, Mickie. It's not all pink roses and…chubby ponies, you know." Her personalized metaphor manages to draw out a shy smile from me. Unfortunately, not even chubby ponies can keep me from frowning once again, as I speak.

"Even so. You're married, I'm still not clear about the whole deal with A.J...The only thing we should be discussing is our intention to stop this. Whatever this is."

"What if I wasn't married?"

"I don't like to make hypotheses, Tara. You're married, and that's that."

"You and me, Mickie. We could work."

"Yeah? And how exactly? What are you going to tell your husband? 'Honey, I hope you don't mind, I have a mistress I like to amuse myself with on the side'? I won't be the other woman, Tara."

"OK, first of all…you are not just something 'on the side', Mickie. And second…My husband and I divorced over a year ago."

I let out a gasp. "Then why would you let me believe you were married?"

"I don't really know. I guess…I thought I'd be more desirable to you. People have this tendency of craving what they can't have. What is inaccessible to them."

"You thought I'd want you more if you were married?" She nods, avoiding my eyes. "My god, Tara…" We slip back into silence momentarily, until I break it.

"You know…deep down, underneath that whole tough, wicked spider-lady exterior of yours…you're a big softy, aren't you?"

"Spread that knowledge and you're dead."

"Noted..._boss_." I reply, mocking Tara.

"I think I like the sound of that."

"Hey! Don't get any ideas. You're not really the boss of me."

"That's not what you just said."

"I meant it in a totally Mob-boss way and you know it!"

"Do I?"

"Tara!"

"Mickie?"

* * *

><p><em><span>Randy's P.O.V.<span>_

"So, I hear A.J. is at odds with his girlfriend. What's her face…that Mickie person."

"Mickie James, yeah."

"Right. What's the deal?"

"I thought A.J. was your friend."

"He is, but he's very secretive when it comes to his personal life. I hear he hasn't been treating her right, but he won't openly admit it."

"I hear ya. But she'll be getting her own back, soon. An eye for an eye."

"How so?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Come on, Velvet. Do tell!"

"Why, so you can go rat me out to your buddy?"

"Ok, first of all, I ain't a snitch. And the fact that he's my friend doesn't mean I approve of everything he does. In this case, I think he deserves to get his ass kicked, if nothing else."

Velvet doesn't look very convinced, but I push on. I need to find out what's going on; for Tara's sake. "You said 'an eye for an eye'. Does that mean she's cheating on him?"

"Maybe."

"Velvet, are you going to make me beg?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"A.J. is my friend and I feel for him, as well as for the poor girl. I just care. Do I need another reason?"

She looks at me intently for a brief moment, before finally conceding. "My little cousin happens to be crazy about you. You take her out, and I'll tell you."

"Were you part of the Debate Club in high school or something? You sure know how to drive a hard bargain."

"Randy."

"Alright, fine. You've got yourself a deal. You can call your cousin and tell her she has a date with me Friday night."

* * *

><p><em><span>Mickie's P.O.V.<span>_

For the second time I shift my attention to my anklet, taking a silver wolf charm between my fingers and tracing its form with my thumb.

"Joking aside...It all just got so serious so fast, Tara. And it scares me. And normally nothing scares me, and the thought of that scares me even more, and-"

"Stop panicking, Mickie. You're making things sound far worse than they really are. Worse than they have to be. I never asked you for a relationship. I mean, I would love to...but I can live with having you as my...'friend with benefits', as you put it. Or simply as my friend. I value our friendship too much to let something like attraction get in the way. I would like to keep you in my life, Mickie."

"See, that's just it! I can't do that, Tara. I'm not as strong as you are. Indulging in the occasional fuck session with someone I have feelings for simply doesn't cut it for me. I want it all. Or nothing."

"Then be with me."

"I can't."

"Sure you can. You want the whole nine yards? Let's make it official."

"What about… What about my dreams…of having a family one day? What about my parents, my siblings? What will they think of me?"

"Mickie, this isn't about your folks. This is about you. What do you want?"

"I'm 32 years old, Tara. I haven't the time to fool around. How long do you think I can keep wrestling? I want to settle down with someone. I want to get married, I want a baby. I want to lead a normal life."

"Normal…"

"Yes, normal! I want what people have. The husband, the kids, the house, the picket fence, the family camping trips, the Christmas gatherings…"

"So, what you're telling me is that you don't wish to sleep with me anymore because you have feelings for me, yet you don't want to be in a relationship with me either, because I can't get you pregnant?"

I'm at a loss for words…How can I say "yes" and "no" at the same time?

"I'm just so confused, Tara…"

"Fine… That's fine. Tell you what, why don't you talk to Randy? I know for a fact that he likes you, I'm sure he'd be delighted to get in your pants and father your children." The bitterness in those words...Oh, Tara...

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said you wanted a man, I'm offering you a man. A decent one, for a change. Your dream guy, Mickie… Only one phone call away..." She practically shoves her cell phone in my face and I glare at her, dumbfounded. I push her hands away, but she won't quit.

"So, what do you say Mickie? Made up your mind yet? I don't have all night. Shall I call Randy or not?"

"Please! Don't."

"Then? What shall it be? Hm? What do you want me to do?" I refuse to dignify that with an answer. She persists.

"Come on, Mickie, what do you want me to do? Cut my hair and dress like a man, perhaps? Have a sex change, to fit your little idealistic world? Because that's about the only thing I wouldn't do for you." No longer able to contain myself, I explode.

"Quit saying things like that! Where is this coming from?"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Stop it!"

"Come on, Mickie. Make up your mind!"

"I can't think, not when you're pressuring me!"

"Come on, Mickie! If I had a dick between my legs you'd be on it right now and we wouldn't be having this argument!"

Ouch...Way to knock a girl off her pedestal. But she's right. Deep down, I know she's right. And that makes it hurt all the more.

"Not that I can't arrange for that to happen, of course. It won't be real flesh, but hey; it's the next best thing. I remember you took to it rather well last time."

"Please stop, you're hurting me..."

"I was merely stating the facts."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

"Naturally. Because that would throw you right into my lap, wouldn't it?

I feel a lump forming in my throat and my facial features contorting; that was harsh.

"That's my cue." I barely manage to let that out without my voice breaking. My tears are welling up…I feel like running. Away from Tara and her slow torture. Away from the truth.

"Go ahead. Bail on me once more. You wouldn't want to break the pattern." How does she know what I'm thinking? She always seems to be reading my mind. She knows me better than I know me.

"Well…I would hate to disappoint you." It takes everything I've got for me to produce sound and, to my astonishment, it comes out even weaker than I'd anticipated. Leaning against the walls behind me, I slowly push myself up. At this point, all I want to do is go somewhere far, not even caring this is my own room.

I turn my back on the woman who's been a colleague, a friend and a lover to me; for the first time, wishing the last one had never happened. I have no direction. I weigh my options in my mind, and…suddenly I know. I know where I'm going.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter's quite the long one, eh? What can I say, Tara and Mickie have issues XD Where do you guys think Mickie's going to go? Take a wild guess! <strong>

**xxx**

**P.S.: There's probably one or two more chapters left for this fic. I'd like to avoid it turning into a total soap, so I'll keep it short. I promise it will lighten up and end the merry way it began!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for not having updated in so long, guys. You know how it is when life gets in the way :)) I had to take a break from writing to complete and send out my college applications, but I'm finally done. The great news is, I got into my 1st choice school! Yay! :-D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

* * *

><p><em><span>Angelina's P.O.V.<span>_

_*knock knock*_

"It's open, Vel!" About damn time for her to show up!

_*knock knock knock*_

"I said, it's open! And don't you have a key?" This girl is going to drive me insane.

_*knock knock knock knock*_

"For crying out loud, Vel-Vel! I was just getting comfortable on the bed-...oh, hey Mickie..."

What is she doing here? Our movie date isn't until tomorrow night...

"Hey, Angelina...I'm so sorry to come over unannounced at this late hour, I know we were supposed to meet tomorrow. But something's come up..."

Oh, something has come up, alright. I've never seen Mickie so miserable in all the time I've known her. She looks as if though both of her dogs and all three horses were run over by a bus at the same time. She is not exactly the sight I'd been hoping for when I saw her, far from it. No, in fact...I think she is ready to fall apart.

"Forgive me for showing up on your doorstep and being a nuisance...I didn't know where else to go." She avoids my gaze, which I assume is because she was hoping I wouldn't notice that she's so obviously been crying.

"Hey, hey...look at me. It's alright." I can see she's becoming more distressed and agitated by the second, so I lead her to the bed to sit down and talk.

"Come, sit by me. Tell me what's making you so sad." Can it be? Has A.J. finally done it? Could Mickie be ready for a rebound affair with me and Velvet?

"I hate relationships, cause they're so ridiculously complicated! I hate being in love! And you know what, no - I hate _people_! If people didn't exist, relationships wouldn't either! I just hate everybody!"

"Mickie, you're not making any sense, sweetheart."

"Would everyone stop calling me _sweetheart_! I hate that too!"

"Alright, alright, I take it back!" I take hold of her arms and try to calm her down. "I take it back. Now please...calm yourself and tell me what's going on."

"Angelina...how did you know that you loved Velvet?" Her question catches me by surprise.

"Oh honey...how did I know?...I just did."

Mickie looks unconvinced, but it is the truth. From the moment Velvet and I first met, I knew she was special, and that our relationship would flourish into something more than friendship. Luckily for me, she felt the same way.

"You know, Mickie...Sometimes, a person comes into your life when you're least expecting it and catches you completely off guard. That person is so extraordinary, so wonderfully unique in every single way, that everything you know and all of the future plans you had for yourself up to that point go out the window. Life as you have known it changes instantly. You cannot imagine ever being without that person again."

"What if your relationship with that person doesn't make sense?"

"It doesn't have to make sense to others, Mickie. As long as it makes sense to you. In your heart, you know the truth. You know how you feel better than anyone. Don't let others dictate how you live your life and who you choose to love. Remember, "selfishness is not living as one wishes to live; it is asking others to live as one wishes to live"."

"Thanks... Hey, when did you become so wise?"

"Please... Do you think that if I could come up with such bestseller quotes myself, I'd be in professional wrestling? Oh no, honey. I'd be lazing on some beach in Australia drinking rum punch, my only care in the world being what time I should call my chef to get started on those lobsters I'd be having for dinner."

"Good point."

"So there you have it. Some things you just know. Trust your instincts. They won't fail you."

"You're right. I think I'll do just that." Mickie finally unscrews her stare from the floor and I am able to see signs of relief in her sorrowful eyes. "I'm glad we had this talk. I appreciate your help more than you know."

"You're more than welcome." I can't believe Mickie has such strong feelings for A.J., after everything he's done to her. But that's because she doesn't know he's been cheating on her with Kelly Kelly, I'm sure. Should I be the bearer of bad news and just tell her? But just look at those loving brown eyes... Oh, crap. I can't. Not when she's so sad and on the brink of crying again. I don't want to break her heart even more...I should be cheering her up, instead. That's it!

I decide to bring out the heavy artillery: comfort food and a movie! I snatch the chocolate ice-cream from the fridge and throw it to Mickie. "Catch!"

"Umm...thanks, I guess. You're not, by any chance, trying to take advantage of my misery to make me fat so you can look better on camera?"

"Of course not! Well...not today, anyway." I wink at her and reach for the stack of DVD cases on my shelf. I grab a few and throw them on the bed, next to Mickie.

"Pick one! We're having the movie night right now!"

"Mmm...how about this one? I know it's cliché, but..." Mickie's suddenly beaming, which I find completely endearing. It's as if everything that transpired earlier in the room never took place. Who knew a simple DVD could do such wonders for her mood?

* * *

><p><em><span>Tara's P.O.V.<span>_

"That's exactly what she said!" I study Randy's features intently, trying to figure out whether he's pulling my leg or being serious.

"Are you sure about that, Randy?" I refuse to believe what I've just been told. Angelina and Velvet...they couldn't...could they?

"I'm telling you, they've got the whole thing planned! And your fight with Mickie is only going to make things easier for them. You have to do something, Tara!" I realize that my ego is bound to suffer a serious blow, but I have no choice. Ego be damned, I care too much about Mickie to let this slide.

"Darn right, I do. If Angelina Love thinks I'll let her get her hands on the love of my life, she's sourly mistaken!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Mickie's P.O.V.<span>_

Just as Angelina is inserting the DVD into the player, we hear the door open, and a cheerful Velvet hops in.

"Angel, baby, I'm back!... Oh, hey Mickie..."

"Hey, Vel."

Angelina makes her way to Velvet and greets her with a playful peck on the lips.

"I should leave. I'm sure you guys would like some time alone. Thanks again, Angelina. I really appreciate your help." I am about to stand up and head for the door, when Velvet interferes.

"Help? What happened?" Velvet throws Angelina a concerned look.

"Mickie had a really nasty fight with A.J...I was trying to cheer her up a little bit."

"By feeding her ice-cream?" I realize Velvet has zeroed in on my hand which is still holding the ice-cream.

"Give me that!" Velvet snatches it from me and tosses it in the trash unceremoniously. "Mickie, you can't seriously think that making a pig of yourself is the best way to get back at A.J.? And what is this sappy film you two are about to watch?"

As Velvet picks up the DVD case to study it, her eyes widen in near shock. "_Cinderella? _Could you be any less original...It's not like we all haven't watched it a gazillion times over the last, I don't know...three decades?_"_

"In our defense, Vel, it's _Cinderella III - A twist in time_!"" Velvet glares at Angelina, who shrugs and starts the DVD player anyway.

"The only twist Mickie needs right now is as part of a nice, rejuvenating cocktail. Come on, girl, get up! We're going dancing!" Velvet pushes past Angelina and starts bouncing up and down in front of me. She is so excited, that I let her pull me to my feet. I haven't the heart to tell her "no", despite my feeling still...pretty much crushed. I know she means well... She and Angelina both. Which is why they deserve to be told the truth.

"Guys..." Just like I'd expected it would, my serious tone grabs their attention. I motion for them to sit down, but I remain standing. I'm feeling so nervous that I can't stop fidgeting.

"Guys, I have to be honest with you..." Velvet and Angelina exchange a brief look, evidently clueless as to what I'm about to say.

"It's not really A.J. I'm so broken up about. In fact, I couldn't care less about the likes of him, at this point."

I let out a deep sigh, as the girls are silently encouraging me to carry on.

"I'm in love with Tara."

Both Angelina and Velvet look stunned, neither able to utter a word. So, I continue with my monologue.

"I didn't mean to fall for her...but it happened. And she loves me back. And the worst thing is, I've managed to screw up so royally, that I can't even look her in the eye anymore... She may never forgive me, and she'll be right. I never told her how happy she makes me, how safe and wonderful I feel when I'm with her, because I was afraid. Afraid that my parents and siblings would turn their back on me, that my friends would never speak to me again...that I could never have a family of my own. But I don't care about any of that anymore... And now that I've realized the only family I need is her, I'm scared that it's too late to make things right. God... "

* * *

><p><em><span>Randy's P.O.V.<span>_

Tara and I storm out of our hotel room and head directly for Angelina and Velvet's quarters. I pray Mickie hasn't done anything stupid, in her state of blinded hurt and confusion. I would hate to see Tara suffer. She's already a mess, as it is.

I glance at my friend as we descend the stairs to the third floor; she looks fierce, jaw tight and fists clenched, ready to pick a fight. I sincerely hope it doesn't come down to that.

Moments later, we've reached our destination. I fear Tara is going to break the door but, as it turns out, she doesn't need to. As soon as she grabs the knob, the door yields. Apparently, someone didn't bother to close it behind them.

What sounds like Mickie's voice is coming from inside, and Tara lightly pushes the door open.

* * *

><p><em><span>Mickie's P.O.V.<span>_

I can't help holding my tears back any longer. Velvet runs to my side and pulls me into a hug, but that only makes me long for Tara even more, which in turn makes me bawl like a child. With much difficulty, I manage to speak in-between sobs.

"Oh god...How could I have been so stupid...Tara's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I blew it! Now she'll never know how much I care...how much I really love her..."

"She knows."

Angelina, Velvet and I all turn our heads in the direction of the familiar voice at once.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it - Chapter 7! What did you think?<strong>

**There's one more to come after this, and a short epilogue at the end. They are both almost finished, so they should be up within the next couple of days! Promise! :))**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><em><span>Tara's P.O.V.<span>_

"Sorry...Didn't mean to spy on anyone...I came here looking for you, Mickie, and I overheard you guys talking, despite myself."

"Tara..." Mickie stifles a sob and runs straight to me. I open my arms to take her in. As I'm hugging her tightly, I keep thinking of only one thing: how I never want to let go.

"I'm sorry..." Mickie bursts out in tears and that only makes me hold her tighter.

"I'm sorry too...I guess we both kind of screwed up, eh?"

"I'm so sorry..."

"Shsh, don't think about it, it's over now. It never happened, alright?" I feel relieved when she nods in agreement. We can put the tears behind us; only good things await us now.

* * *

><p><em><span>A.J.'s P.O.V.<span>_

"Babe, I'm home!" *_no answer_* I hope Kelly likes surprises.

"Babe!" *_no answer still_* Maybe she's out, she's not expecting me so soon, anyway.

"Kels?" *_nothing_* I might as well get comfortable in our bed and surprise her. Ha! She'll be thrilled to see me.

As I climb up the stairs and approach the bedroom door, I hear suspicious giggling coming from inside. Could it be? Is she cheating on me?

*_more suspicious giggles_*

Oh, I'm so going to kill the SOB who's with her!

I kick the door open with my fists at the ready, when...

"...NIKKI and BRIE?" I cannot believe my eyes. "That's just great. I come all the way from Orlando, and for what? To find my girlfriend playing hanky-panky with not one, but _two_ of you...you...there's not even a word for you!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Kelly Kelly's P.O.V.<span>_

"Gloriously magnificent goddesses of love?" Nikki suggests.

A livid A.J. shoots her a murderous stare. "_SHUT UP_!"

"Ooh...touchy! Be careful there, mister." It's a good thing my girl Brie has balls the size of watermelons and will dare confront most any guy. Especially my soon-to-be ex boyfriend.

"Yeah, watch the language! There are ladies present." Of course, Nikki has to chime in and back her sister up. But I'm grateful for that. I don't think I could face A.J. on my own, and besides, it feels good to have someone stand up for me. I love my girls!

"Ladies, really? Where are they, because I don't see any!" A.J.'s pissed off. But hey, it's not my fault if he's always late or nowhere to be found. He should have seen this coming. You snooze, you lose!

"We're double trouble, alright." Brie's playful laugh echoes through the room. "Don't take it personally, handsome. Kelly here was awful lonely, see, and we thought we'd help her keep the bed warm for when you get here. And oh...look! What do you know, it _is _warm!"

Nikki and I can't help ourselves and let a few chuckles slip, though A.J. is nowhere near as amused as we are. He makes a 180-degree turn and exits the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"It was nice meeting you, oh _Phenomenal _one!" Brie yells through the wall.

"Brie..."

"Yeah, Kels?"

"Get back in here!" I pounce on her and we bury ourselves under the covers once again. I love my girls!

* * *

><p><em><span>Tara's P.O.V.<span>_

"Son of a bitch! Cheating on me with that good-for-nothing blonde! …No offense to you guys." My Mickie is frustrated, and with good reason. A.J., that idiot! In all honesty, though, I do have to thank him for being the jackass that he is. If all had been honey-sweet between him and Mickie, she and I might never have been given a chance.

"None taken!" Velvet is quite the chipper one tonight. I might have misjudged the former Beautiful People, after all. Both Velvet and Angelina are really closet sweethearts. If we exclude the fact they tried to sleep with my girl...Tried to trick _my girl_ into sleeping with them... Oh, those bitc-

"Hey..." Mickie takes hold of my hand, and all unpleasant thoughts magically dissipate. "...I apologize again for the whole ordeal. If I hurt you, I didn't mean it."

"I know that, Micks."

"So...Come up to my room later?"

"See? I told you Mickie was doing Tara!" Excuse me...what?

"Yeah, go figure…For once the rumors were true." Angelina winks at Velvet, and they both have this conspiratorial aura going on about them. I wonder what's next! And what is this stupid rumor that apparently everyone but Mickie and I knows about?

"For the record, we only started sleeping together _after_ those rumors had traveled all over TNA." Wait a second...what's going on here?

"Mickie..."

"Hmm?"

"You mean to tell me you knew about those rumors and had the nerve to _not_ tell me?"

"You make it sound like an act of utter betrayal, Tara. Lighten up! I didn't tell you because I know how you feel about gossip and I knew you'd be upset."

"_Upset_? Upset! I am not _UPSET_! And _YOU_!" I point a finger in the direction of Angelina and Velvet. "Not only were you plotting to bed _MY_ girl, I would not be surprised to find out it was you who started the rumor!"

Velvet elbows Angelina and they both start laughing hysterically. "We were, but then you had to come in and torpedo our plans... But I _SO_ knew it! You and Mickie have been _totally_ doing each other this whole time...and before that...and after that...and-"

"You're one to talk! You know TNA is _totally_ called that because of you, Velvet, right?...Miss Tits N' Ass..."

"Oh that is so _totally_ not true! And if that's the case, then what about Traci _Boobs_? Or ODB? They put the "T" in TNA, not me!"

"Hey guys! Can you stop _totally_ spoiling the fun of our little get-together? Thank you!"

"You know, Angelina's right. Let's put this dispute behind us." Randy just had to butt in. _(no pun intended!)_

"The "A" part of TNA is definitely "behind", if you get my drift, Randy..."

"Tara!" What? What'd I say?

* * *

><p><em><span>Mickie's P.O.V.<span>_

"Well, now that all issues seem to have been resolved, I think it's only appropriate to have a nice drinking celebration! Who's with me?"

"Count me in, Vel! Let's raid that minibar!" Randy is all too excited, and my guess is he will have outdrunk us all put together by morning.

"I call dibs on the tequila!" I see my Tara clutching the tequila possessively, and for the first time in my life I wish I were a bottle of booze.

"Hey! The only thing you should be calling dibs on right now, is me!"

"What? You mean to tell me I can't have you both?"

"Are you refusing to be faithful to me?" Making puppy-dog eyes, I flash Tara the most irresistible smile I can pull out of my arsenal, and...uh-oh! It's working!

Tara makes a dive for me, as she tosses the bottle at Randy. "Consider this a going away present, _Lady Thriller_!"

"Ok, was that intended for me? Because it was _totally_ uncalled for."

"Just admit it, Velvet, I _totally _charmed the pants off you. You divulged your entire scheme to someone you'd known for five minutes!"

"Eeerr, _only_ cause you promised to take my cousin out on a date! Which, by the way, you're _not_ getting out of. It was a fair-and-square deal!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Babyyyyyy...they're picking on me!"

* * *

><p><em><span>Angelina's P.O.V.<span>_

An hour later, as we are all drinking merrily while engaged in good-natured banter, I catch slight movement from the corner of my eye, right by the door. Randy and Tara must have left it open when they came in earlier. I turn my head in its direction to determine what the movement is, and, much to my surprise, Winter is standing there, staring.

Winter...is making eyes at me. And winking. Winter is making eyes at me and winking! I have a feeling this is going to be a very long, very interesting night...

I gesture for her to come in and join us, and then turn to my partner with the biggest smile on my face. Our original plans may not have completely fallen through, after all!

"Pass the vodka, Vel-Vel. Let's let those pigeons loose!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there goes the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed it :)) - Don't miss the Epilogue that comes next!<strong>

**Who knew writing in the Present tense could be so complicated? It was a real challenge writing everything but the dialogues. Remind me to use the Past tense next time! xD**


	9. Chapter 9

_Epilogue_

_Sneak peek into the near future_

Mickie came to terms with her newfound sexuality and was surprised to discover her family still loved her, like they always had. She eventually married Tara and they adopted a little boy from Bulgaria, who just so happens to dream of becoming a wrestler one day. Being your natural-born Eastern European badass, he hopes to make his professional debut as a heel, following in his mommies' and Bully Ray's footsteps. Thanks to the advances in modern science and technology, Mickie is also now pregnant with her and Tara's biological child. If it's a girl...her name will be Mara.

Angelina and Velvet found happiness in each other, and decided their relationship needn't include anyone else. No, not even Winter.

Randy did go out with Velvet's cousin, Katarzyna Małgorzata Thelma-Louise Szantyr ('Katie-Lou' for short), also of Polish descent. Though initially they hit it off, things did not work out between them. Randy wasn't quite ready to get married and move to Poland after their third date.

To make up for it, Tara introduced Randy to a new friend and coworker - Brooke Tessmacher - who Randy found to be charming and absolutely adorable. He got involved with her shortly thereafter, and even though he had to return to work, the frequency of his visits to TNA has quadrupled. They're having the time of their life together.

Kelly Kelly and the Bella twins maintained an on-and-off romantic relationship, and are now thinking of adding a certain A.J. to their little threesome. Unfortunately for A.J. Styles, it's not him they have in mind.

As for our A.J...Well, he decided he was fed up with women and their never-ending drama, and found comfort in the arms of a handsome 'asshole' much like himself, Mr. Anderson. (_**couldn't resist!**_)

**THE END!**


End file.
